madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis
Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis is the fourth episode in the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the first installment in the "Tricky saga". It involves Hank J. Wimbleton as the protagonist once again, hunting down Tricky in Club M. It was released on June 3rd, 2004. Plot The episode begins with an intro, showing Hank being bandaged after being shot by Jesus at the end of Madness Combat 2: Redeemer (subtitled "NO REGRET"), then again being bandaged after being impaled by Jesus' sword at the ending of Madness Combat 3: Avenger (subtitled "NO REMORSE"), Tricky putting on an iron mask (subtitled "NO REASON"), and a short scene where Hank quickly dispatches four grunts with two pistols before firing at the viewer (subtitled "ONLY MADNESS") before ending with "SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA..." The animation opens with Hank driving in his car towards Club M, crashing into two smokers leaning against a wall when he gets there. He then exits his car, arming himself with a suppressed M-10 and puts an M1911 in his pocket, and then he enters the club. He easily shoots his way through the guards, and gets an AK-47 after his M-10 runs out of ammo. He sets the AK-47 to "mega"— fully automatic operation— and brutally kills more grunts. He also encounters the very first 1337 agent of the series, whom he kills with a baton and steals his Desert Eagle. He makes his way around the corner of the room, killing more grunts and obtaining a dragon sword from its owner. After killing a grunt who threatened to shoot Hank with a dropped MP5, he proceeds to the next room, killing grunts with the MP5 and an iron pipe. In the basement of the building, Tricky is being a DJ in front of a crowd of grunts. Hank shoots Tricky from the opposite side of the room, but Tricky simply gets up and commands the grunts to have at him. Hank makes his way to Tricky, slice-and-dicing every grunt standing in his way. Pushing the tip of his sword to Tricky's mask, Hank prepares to do what he came for and kill Tricky, but the door is suddenly smashed in - also crushing a grunt that cowered from Hank and smoked a cigarette in the meantime. To both Hank and Tricky's dismay, Jesus enters the room, accompanied by a zombified 1337 agent armed with a G36. As a message displays the "OWNAGE" counter rising to 100%, Jesus raises his hands and zombifies the entire crowd of grunts Hank just killed. The ones still able to stand up have at Hank, but he kills his way through them once again with his M1911 and sword, making his way back to the entrance of the room. Out of ammo on the M1911, Hank brandishes his katana as the zombified 1337 agent draws his gun and fires multiple rounds at Hank's body. Hank's adept agility allows him to deflect most of the bullets with the sword, but one bullet gets past his guard and hits him in the neck, startling Tricky as Hank falls to the ground. When the zombified agent aims his gun on Hank's head to finish him, Hank quickly grabs his sword and slices the agent's head through the middle. He clashes blades with Jesus, but the Savior draws a Desert Eagle with his free hand and penetrates Hank's body with three more shots. Hank, realizing he does not have a lot of time, takes a detonator he hid out under his garment and blows himself up with a suicide bomb, killing Jesus in the process. Tricky, who was watching the fight, just shrugs and puts on the Techno Chicken Dance. The episode ends with the text 'And he danced...' Weapons Image:AK47 MC4.png|AK-47 Image:AUG MC4.png|AUG Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BentlyR.png|Bentley R Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Deagle_MC4.png|Desert Eagle Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:FAL MC4.png|FAL Image:FAMAS MC4.png|FAMAS Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:G36 MC4.png|G36 Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:Pipe MC4.png|Iron pipe Image:M11 MC4.png|M-10 Image:M16 MC4.png|M16 Image:1911A1_MC4.png|M1911 Image:MP5 MC4.png|MP5 Image:MP5K MC4.png|MP5K Image:Shotgun MC4b.png|Mossberg 500 Image:PPK_MC2.png|PPK Image:Suicidebomb MC4.png|Suicide bomb Image:Switchblade MC4.png|Switchblade Image:Knife2 MC3.png|Throwing knife Image:TMP MC4.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC3.png|Trench knife Image:VendingMachineMC4.png|Vending machine Image:Broadsword MC4.png|Widesword Trivia *"Apotheosis" is defined as the highest point of development of something, or reaching a divine status. It is fittingly named as Krinkels thinks of Apotheosis as his favorite and best episode he's made. *This episode was originally going to be the end of the series. *The preloader for the episode shows Hank holding a large sword over his back; when the animation starts playing, Hank throws the sword at a grunt. **This is the only time the iron sword has managed to kill someone so far. *Unless outdoors is counted, Club M has more kills than any other room in the series. *A grunt who is smoking in Club M does not do anything, even in his zombie form. He simply spectated the massacre in the club and he let off a drop of perspiration in shock and awe. He proceeds to smoke a cigarette, but is quickly crushed by Jesus breaking the door down. After being revived, he didn't even get the chance to put up a fight and was quickly eliminated by Hank. *One grunt on the dance floor is outright decapitated; when Jesus arrives, the head and body both turn zombified, but do not reanimate to battle Hank. *This is the first episode to feature characters with two feet from all views. *This is the first episode to feature the new "realistic zombies" and an agent. *In the beginning cutscene, the Desert Eagle used in ''Madness Combat 2: Redeemer'' is designed differently than in the actual animation. When Hank's death in ''Madness Combat 3: Avenger'' was recapped, Hank's Mossberg 500 is styled differently from the animation. *This episode is the first to introduce a FPS-style in the animation series, as the camera shows Hank aiming the iron sights and firing his MP5 at Tricky. *This is the first time a character's brain is shown. The second time a brain is shown is in ''Incident: 110A''. Errors * In 2:06 in Newgrounds and at 2:00 in YouTube, one grunt has no feet. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations